otaku_central_pokemon_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren
A relatively quiet boy, Ren dislikes people and general and Is always seen with his Vulpix, Miine. He has a fierce hatred for Team Rocket and is journeying only to end them and groups like them. He dislikes getting close to people and usually only looks out for himself. On the other hand, if someone is being mistreated by Rocket, he won't hesitate to leap into a horribly one sided battle. He cannot see the color green, and this fact has haunts him as long as he lives. Appearance Ren's heterochromatic eyes have long been a source of misery for him. Silver hair didn't aid him either. He's always been slightly short, but not too much. He usually wears some sort of sweater and slacks. His appearance has not changed much over the past 3 years, aside from being a couple inches taller. Personality Ren is either withdrawn, snide, or indifferent. He stays focused on his goal and any “friends” he makes along the way are either companions or allies. Everyone is looking out for themselves, in his eyes. Whenever he challenges a criminal group, he does so alone and with total trust in his pokemon. This philosophy has dictated his life so far. He is extremely kind to his pokemon, however. He believes that they are superior to shallow humans in mental morality. As such, he'd much rather talk to Miine than a party member. To his few friends, such as Azul, he also is slightly caring. He will stop to help an injured comrade or protect them with his own body. He will only do so, though, if he fully trusts in you. History He was rejected as a child by the other children because of his odd appearance, so he played by himself. Adults didn't pay him too much heed; just another anti-social kid. Since he was born in Lavender Town, he frequented Pokemon tower; the graveyard. It wasn't because he found it fun or loved the spirits around him. It just... made him think about life. What would happen if he died now? What kind of grave would he get? How often would someone put flowers on his tombstone? Would he even get a tombstone? Then he met Lin. She was his age; in fact, she shared his birthday. He met her while staring gloomily at a Vulpix's tomb. “Hey, did you know that this Vulpix used to wander around the town quite often? She was named Mana by the townsfolk, and they loved her.” And like this, they went over grave after grave. This Lin seemed to know all their stories; who was loved, who was the pokemon of a gym leader, and who was simply happy. “But you know, Ren, Mana... that Vulpix? She died a few months ago because of an attempted kidnapping. That one group... I forgot what they're called. Rockers or something... they sometimes come into the town and make a fuss. They take whatever Pokemon they can get and leave. And if the pokemon resist.... You see Mana? So that's why, Ren that when I grow up, I'll fight them! Because life is precious, you know? They can't just go around and steal lives. It's not fair, right?” Their conversations were like this. One sided. Him listening quietly and nodding, while she ranted on and on. But it was fun. They enjoyed their time together. Then Rocket came back. And this time, Ren and Lin tried to fight them. But with what? Rocks? They were knocked aside... and Lin taken as punishment. So when Ren stood back on his feet, only to see her taken away, he was filled with rage for the first time in his little life. But he couldn't do anything. But three months later... three dreary months of emptiness later... he met a Vulpix. And it was holding a pokeball. 3 years after his journey began, he appeared in the Unova region. By this time, he had become infamous for wrecking many large scale criminal organizations nearly by himself. Most top trainers have heard of him, and they share various opinions of him. Ren's cold personality, utter disregard for mercy, and zealous pursuit of justice have alienated many potential friends. Pokémon Team The 6 pokémon you currently are carrying with you in the storyline, i.e. #'Vulpix 5 ' #*Vulpix, a fire type pokemon. She seemed to seek out Ren and allowed herself to be easily caught by him. He now always has her out of her pokeball and often converses with her. Other Pokémon None Plot /to be filled in during the progress of the RP Relationships *'Lin': He adored her. She was the one reason that he could keep living; to have someone to talk to everyday and something interesting to do. In her he could see green; the color of life. She was everything he aspired to be: knowledgeable, cheerful, and idealistic. Her capture by Rocket scarred him deeply. Trivia /Any important or funny trivia Quotes /Quotes made by your character Category:Character